Not A Cinderella Story - Season 2
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: [Will be continued at blog].Lembaran baru kehidupan Kyuhyun - ga baca season 1 gpp / Kyuhyun kecil lahir juga! Siwon sangat senang sejak kelahirannya. Anak itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinderella?/ WonKyu/ YAOI/ Chap 4
1. Chapter 1

Not A Cinderella Story 2

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

Rated: T, tapi akan meningkat pada waktunya.

.

Summary singkat dari Not A Cinderella Story (jika ingin lebih jelas, baca saja ceritanya):

Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang malang. Ia meninggal tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai majikannya. Namja malang itu bahkan tak tau bahwa orang yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah orang tua kandungnya. Untuk menebus penyesalannya, ortu kandung Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'membuat' Kyu yang baru.

**Not A Cinderella story 2:**

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Orang tua Kyu kini juga menyayangi anak itu. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinderella?

.

Note: Semua karakter di NCS season 2 ini mengacu pada karakter mereka di season 1, bukan di NCS one-shoot.

.

.

1

.

"Hoaaa…..hoaaa…"

"Cup..cup…cup.. sayang…"

"HOAAAA….. HOAAAAA…." Suara tangisan yang lebih mirip jeritan yang dibuat-buat itu kembali menggema lebih kencang di ruang tengah keluarga Kim.

Tak tahan dengan suara tangisan yang makin keras itu, seorang yeoja tengah baya akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati ke arah seorang namja yang sedang duduk malas di sofa. "Yak! Changmin-ah, jangan ganggu dongsaeng-mu!"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, eomma…," ucap Changmin dengan kesal. Ia bisa melihat seorang balita yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang sang eomma. Sebalnya, balita itu sedang mengusap-usap matanya yang berair sambil tertawa senang.

"Dari tadi aku diam saja eomma… Dia ini kan memang sukanya menjerit-jerit ga jelas," sambung Changmin sambil menunjuk anak kecil di balik punggung eommanya.

Sang eomma yang masih cantik di usia tengah baya nya itu langsung melotot tajam. "Jangan begitu dengan adikmu! Minggir sana, Min!" Suara bentakan nyaring kembali terdengar. Balita yang sudah selesai mengelap matanya yang basah itu, kini tertawa-tawa puas melihat hyung-nya dimarahi. Namja cilik itu tampak lucu sekali. Ia tertawa dengan lebar sambil mengerjapkan mata besarnya. "Hee…hee..hee…hee…"

Sang hyung sendiri akhirnya mengalah dengan hati dongkol. Ia terpaksa menyingkir dari televisi yang kini menyiarkan serial pahlawan pembela kebenaran, acara anak kecil ala power rangers. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menonton konser girlband kesayangannya. Ya sudahlah toh acara itu baru mulai 10 menit lagi. Ia benar-benar merutuki TV di kamarnya yang sedang rusak.

'Ah, semoga saja sepuluh menit lagi Kyu sudah ngantuk,' harap Changmin di dalam hati. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan main PSP-nya sambil menunggu.

Namun di saat ia baru memainkan 1 level, tiba-tiba saja….

"Itu-itu… Kyu mau ituuuuu…" Lagi-lagi suara rengekkan anak kecil terdengar.

"Aigoo… Kyuhyunie, kau mau main PSP hyungmu ya?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada super duper lembut. Wanita itu juga mengelus-elus rambut sang balita yang kini menunjuk-nujuk PSP milik Changmin.

"Yak! Changmin! Berikan PSP-mu pada Kyu!" Lagi-lagi wanita itu membentak dan menyuruh Changmin mengalah lagi pada adiknya, nada bicara yang benar-benar berbeda dibanding nada bicaranya ketika dengan sang bocah.

Changmin buru-buru menyembunyikan PSP-nya di balik punggung. "Eomma, ini barang elektronik. Kyu bisa merusakkannya! Tidak mau ah!" Changmin bersikeras tak mau menyerahkan PSP-nya.

"Hoaaa….." Sang dongsaeng yang cerdas itu kembali beraksi dengan mata berairnya. Sang eomma pun akhirnya kembali marah-marah.

"Ya ampun Changmin….. Kau itu kan sudah besar. Mengalahlah pada adikmu. Lagipula, itu cuma PSP kan? Kalau rusak, kau bisa membelinya lagi!"

Changmin memunyungkan mulutnya. Benar. Omongan eomma-nya benar. Ini hanya PSP. Bahkan jika rusak, Changmin masih bisa membeli berpuluh-puluh PSP lagi. Dengan berat hati, ia serahkan PSP kesayangannya kepada Kyu. Ya sudahlah, toh Changmin juga sadar, sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa melawan kemauan eommanya. Eh, ralat, maksudnya keinginan Kyuhyun. Yup, adiknya itu tampaknya benar-benar menjadi raja cilik semenjak ia lahir. Semua yang Kyu mau selalu dituruti. Bahkan bocah itu hanya tinggal menunjuk, appa dan eomma akan segera memberikan barang itu ke hadapannya. Benar-benar seorang bos…

**Changmin POV**

'Bruk' Aku menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjangku. Gagal sudah usahaku untuk nonton konser girlband idolaku. Padahal aku sudah mencoba merayu Kyu. Tapi anak itu tetap tidak mau mengalah. Saat acara pahlawan pembela kebenarannya sudah selesai, eh dia nyambung lagi nonton kartun. Eomma dan appa juga sama sekali tidak membelaku. Padahal ini kan sudah malam. Ya belum malam-malam amat sih. Tapi ini sudah waktunya anak kecil tidur. Namun appa dan eomma tetap saja membiarkan Kyu menonton.

Dan parahnya, aku terlambat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku bisa streaming televisi lewat internet! Dasar babo! Ah, tapi gara-gara anak itu, mood baikku hilang sudah. Aku jadi tak besemangat lagi ingin nonton. Haaaaaah, sungguh menyebalkan!

Ya sudahlah, aku semakin sebal jika memikirkannya. Akhirnya aku tidur-tiduran saja di kamarku. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku sambil teringat sesuatu….

_Sebenarnya ini kenapa sih?_

Aku sungguh heran dengan keluargaku belakangan ini. Lebih tepatnya semenjak Cho Kyuhyun, anak pembantu keluargaku itu meninggal. Tak lama setelah peristiwa itu, eomma mengandung lagi. Hamil di usianya yang sudah kepala empat! Bayangkan saja…

Lalu, 5 tahun yang lalu akhirnya eomma melahirkan anak laki-laki, yang diberi nama persis dengan nama anak pembantu itu. Hanya beda marga saja. Kata eomma, ia ingin berterimakasih sekaligus balas budi pada Cho Kyuhyun. Katanya, anak pembantu itu meninggal gara-gara menyelamatanku. Aigoo…. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa eomma pakai hamil lagi segala? Eomma kan bisa merawat makamnya atau menyumbang ke panti sosial memakai namanya? Hei, umur eomma sudah tak muda lagi bukan? Bukankah punya anak lagi itu sangat menyusahkan? Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tuaku.

"Ugh!"

Aku berguling-guling di kasurku, membayangkan si kecil Kim Kyuhyun yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Argh, mereka berdua itu sama! Kyuhyun selalu bisa merebut perhatian semua orang. Oke, dongsaengku yang ini memang lucu. Ah..ah… tunggu dulu! Aku jadi ingat satu hal. Ini juga salah satu hal yang tak kumengerti. Kalian harus tau. Adikku itu punya wajah (yang menurutku) mirip sekali dengan Cho Kyuhyun si anak pembantu itu. Wajahnya putih pucat, matanya besar, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya merah. Aku lupa-lupa ingat wajah anak pembantu itu saat kecil, tapi seingatku mereka memang mirip.

Aku sempat curiga. Apakah ini cuma kebetulan? Apakah mungkin….?

Ah, aku tak mau membahasnya, ah!

"Uhuk-uhuk." Kurasakan tenggorokanku tiba-tiga gatal. Aish….agak malas juga malam-malam begini harus mengambil minum ke dapur. Tapi.. aha, sekalian saja aku mampir kamar Kyu mengambil PSP-ku yang tadi direbutnya.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku.

…

**Still Changmin POV**

"_Hannie, lihatlah Kyu. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang anak kita! Wajahnya begitu mirip…"_

Eh, apa ini? Samar-samar aku mendengar orang tuaku sedang berbincang saat aku melewati kamar Kyuhyun, yang kebetulan tidak tertutup rapat. 'Bicara apa mereka di tengah malam begini? Kenapa selarut ini mereka berkumpul di kamar Kyu?' Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengupingnya.

"_Aku senang sekali Hannie… Akhirnya aku bisa merawat anak kandungku…"_

"_Aku juga Chullie."_

"_Dia anak kita satu-satunya. Pewaris keluarga kita. Aku sungguh ingin cepat melihatnya dewasa."_

"_Aku juga ingin melihatnya dewasa, Chullie. Usia kita sudah tidak muda lagi."_

"_Seharusnya aku tak melakukan kesalahan itu…. Hiks… Jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu, mungkin aku sudah bisa melihat anakku kuliah, kerja, menikah… Hiks…."_

Aku mendengar suara eomma menangis. Sebenarnya mereka bicara apa, sih?

"_Aku kehilangan anak kandungku begitu saja. Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan lagi. Aku akan menjaga Kyu dengan baik."_

"_Sudahlah Chullie. Jangan ingat kejadian itu lagi. Yang jadi masalah, kapan kita akan berterus terang pada Changmin? Aku kasihan pada anak itu. Ia harus tau kebenarannya."_

'Deg' Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika appa menyebut namaku. 'Berterus terang? Kebenaran? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?'

"_Aku bingung mengatakannya, Hannie…."_

"_Bagaimana dengan pembagian harta juga?"_

"_Tentu semuanya akan jadi milik Kyu. Changmin bukan siapa-siapa kita. Eomma-nya telah membohongi kita dan bahkan bunuh diri karena takut bertanggung jawab."_

"_Tapi dia juga anak kita Chullie…."_

"_Jujur, aku tak lagi dapat menerima anak itu. Jangan memaksaku untuk menerimanya, Hannie. Aku hanya ingin kita dan Kyu. Aku ingin melenyapkan Changmin. Aku akan mengirimnya ke luar negeri, jauh dari kita."_

'Deg-deg' aku semakin bingung mendengarkan mereka. Yang dapat kutangkap, mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Mereka juga bilang aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan mereka berkata jelas bahwa anak kandung mereka hanyalah Kyuhyun.

Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah aku bukan anak kandung mereka? Apa ini rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan?

Hatiku menangis, mataku juga berkaca-kaca. Aku takut. Aku sungguh takut.

…

**Still Changmin POV**

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung bawa ayam goreng untukmu!" Lagi-lagi Siwon hyung datang ke rumah kami. Hmmm, namja sempurna itu selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Kyu.

Setiap hari.

Sejak Kyu lahir, setiap pulang kuliah, Siwon hyung selalu main bersama Kyuhyun bayi. Dan sekarang, setelah pulang kerja, ia masih terus mengunjungi rumah kami hanya untuk bermain bersama bocah kecil itu.

'Apa sih enaknya main bersama anak kecil?' Aku menghela napasku. 'Apakah karena adikku itu bernama Kyuhyun?'

'Atau jangan-jangan….. Siwon hyung juga tau mengenai hal yang dibicarakan appa dan eomma kemarin malam?' Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang.

'Tap-tap-tap' Aku mendekat ke arah Siwon hyung yang sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan ayam goreng yang dibawanya. 'Tak ada salahnya mencoba!' tekadku dalam hati.

"Kyunie, ayo makan lagi!" Siwon memangku Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggeliat ingin lepas dari pelukannya.

"Kyu mau main! Ayo main hyung!" namja cilik itu menggeret-geret Siwon hyung dengan tangannya yang belepotan. Kalau aku sih pasti akan langsung marah dipegang-pegang dengan tangan sekotor itu. Namun herannya, Siwon hyung tak marah sedikitpun. Ia justru tertawa senang. "Aigoo…. Kyunie ku yang manis… Ayo makan dulu sayang…"

Perlahan aku mendekati mereka. "Hyung! Kau suka dengan anak kecil, ya?" tanyaku pelan.

Siwon tersenyum sambil masih mengawasi Kyu yang kini memegang ayam dengan tangannya. Bocah itu tampak menjilat-jilat dan menggigit-gigit pelan sang ayam goreng. "Kyunie sangat manis dan lucu. Benar kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Umm… dia mirip sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Ehem…maksudku Cho Kyuhyun," pancingku perlahan.

Siwon masih tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun ke arah Kyu. Ia memandang bocah kecil itu dengan sangat gembira. "Ne. Dia mirip sekali dengan hyung-nya."

Aku langsung mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban itu. "H-hyung-nya?" ulangku.

Siwon hyung terlihat kaget. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, maksudku dia memang mirip Kyuhyun," ucapnya dengan kikuk, seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya hyung. Tak perlu panik," ucapku senormal mungkin, walaupun aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan Siwon hyung, tapi demi informasi penting ini, aku harus berpura-pura.

"Jinja? Kau sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun memang hyung kandung Kyunie?" tanya Siwon hyung dengan nada tak percaya.

Aku ikut terbelalak. Kepalaku langsung berputar-putar. Rasanya, apa yang selama ini kutakutkan terjadi juga. Tapi aku sadar saat ini aku masih dalam rangka berbohong mengorek informasi. Buru-buru aku mengangguk seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan ekspresiku. "N-ne, tentu saja. Appa dan eomma sudah memberitahuku."

"Jinja? Kupikir ahjussi dan ahjumma belum memberitahumu." Siwon menepuk pundakku. "Kau tak perlu cemburu, Changminie. Ahjussi dan ahjumma sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Siwon hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyum kecut yang kupaksakan, karena sesungguhnya aku mencibir di dalam hati.

_Menyayangiku?_ Oh, kau tak tahu apa-apa, Siwon hyung. Mereka bahkan sudah membenciku ketika Kyu lahir. Kini aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Mereka bahkan akan segera menyingkirkanku.

'Aku harus bertindak!'

.

**Still Changmin POV**

Sempurna. Semuanya sempurna. Aku menutup kap mobil sedan mewah yang akan dibawa appa dan eomma-ku…. AH RALAT!

Aku menutup kap mobil sedan mewah yang akan dibawa _tuan dan nyonya Kim_ ke rumah orang tua mereka.

"Mari kita lihat selanjutnya…." Aku tersenyum penuh arti dengan gunting kabel yang ada di tanganku.

**Changmin POV end**

.

.

**TBC**

.

Balik lagi dengan ff WonKyu.

Mianhae karena akhirnya memilih Not A Cinderella Story season 2 (udah kayak sinetron aja pake season-season-an) untuk dipublish. Cz, walaupun banyak yang minta jangan angst, tapi banyak juga yang minta NCS 2. Jadi bingung kan…

Lalu menimbang juga kalau lebih bagus ganti genre dulu aja daripada bosen, akhirnya ya begitulah….

Tapi ya sudah, mau lihat respon readers dulu sajalah. Kalau memang mayoritas maunya NCS 2 ini enggak dilanjut ya enggak apa-apa lho.

Tenang saja, ff yang kubuat selalu ringan kok, enggak pernah berat. Tujuannya kan memang untuk menghibur readers dan author sendiri (?). Oke, hanya itu yang bisa jadi spoiler sejauh ini. Selanjutnya? Terserah readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Not A Cinderella Story 2

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

.

Summary singkat dari Not A Cinderella Story (jika ingin lebih jelas, baca saja ceritanya):

Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang malang. Ia meninggal tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai majikannya. Namja malang itu bahkan tak tau bahwa orang yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah orang tua kandungnya. Untuk menebus penyesalannya, ortu kandung Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'membuat' Kyu yang baru.

**Not A Cinderella story 2:**

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Orang tua Kyu kini juga menyayangi anak itu. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinderella?

.

Note: Semua karakter di NCS season 2 ini mengacu pada karakter mereka di season 1, bukan di NCS one-shoot.

.

Cerita sebelumnya:

**Changmin POV**

Sempurna. Semuanya sempurna. Aku menutup kap mobil sedan mewah yang akan dibawa appa dan eomma-ku…. AH RALAT!

Aku menutup kap mobil sedan mewah yang akan dibawa _tuan dan nyonya Kim_ ke rumah orang tua mereka.

"Mari kita lihat selanjutnya…." Aku tersenyum penuh arti dengan gunting kabel yang ada di tanganku.

**Changmin POV end**

.

2.

.

**Siwon POV**

"Hiks… eomma… appa…. Hiks-hiks… " Aku memandang miris wajah Kyunie yang penuh air mata. Aku tak menyangka di usianya yang masih kecil ini ia ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan Changmin juga ikut stress dan kabur entah kemana. Sungguh, aku sangat mencurigai Changmin. Apalagi namja itu pergi dengan semua surat kepemilikan tanah dan harta keluarga Kim. Aku sudah menyuruh polisi mengusut kecelakaan ini. Sayangnya, sampai saat ini belum ditemukan bukti yang kuat. Dan karena tuan dan nyonya Kim tidak meninggalkan surat warisan, otomatis Changmin memang berhak untuk mendapatkan harta-harta mereka.

Kecelakaan ini memang kecelakaan tunggal. Mobil yang ditumpangi Hankyung ahjussi dan Heechul ahjumma menabrak jembatan lalu terjun ke sungai. Polisi bilang ini memang kecelakaan tunggal, bukan pembunuhan. Tapi tetap saja…argh… aku dapat merasakan keanehan di sini.

"Hiks..hiks…" Aku kembali tersadar ketika mendengar isakkan menyedihkan Kyunie. Tangan kecil Kyu sedang mengusap-usap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Aku segera memeluknya erat. Hatiku sedih. Rasanya, aku kembali melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun ketika kecil. Cho Kyuhyun-ku juga sering sekali menangis. Namun Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu terlihat lebih tegar karena sedari kecil sudah hidup susah. Tapi kalau Kyunie? Anak ini dimanja sejak kecil. Pasti dia akan lebih terpukul.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kyunie."

"Apakah Kyu tidak bisa bertemu appa dan eomma lagi?" tanyanya dengan polos. Hatiku semakin tersayat saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyu. Kau tinggal dengan hyung saja, ne? Hyung akan terus disampingmu," ucapku menenangkannya. Kuelus pudaknya yang masih naik turun gara-gara terisak.

"Jinja? Hiks… Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Hiks….hiks…," tanya Kyunie sesenggukan.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Hyung janji. Selamanya hyung akan bersama Kyunie."

.

.

**Still Siwon POV**

Hari demi hari, bahkan bulan demi bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Aku melalui hari-hari itu dengan begitu gembira karena kini ada Kyunie di sampingku. Oke, semenjak kepergian tuan dan nyonya Kim, Kyuhyun memang bersedih. Tapi perlahan-lahan, anak itu sudah bisa menerimanya. Ia ternyata anak yang cukup kuat. Ia bahkan sudah bisa tersenyum. Aku bahagia melihatnya.

'Cup'

"Selamat tidur Kyunie…." Aku baru saja menidurkan pangeran kecilku. Hari-hariku semakin sempurna karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyunie. Kami selalu bersama. Makan bersama, tidur bersama, bermain bersama….

Aku berbaring di samping Kyunie sambil terus memandang dan mengelusnya. Aku begitu menikmati pemandangan ini. Dada Kyunie naik turun, matanya tertutup. Ia begitu sempurna seperti malaikat.

_Hai Choi Siwon, dia memang malaikatmu…._

'Kriet'

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Wonnie, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya mereka dengan nada pelan, seolah tak mau mengganggu Kyunie yang sedang tidur.

Aku mengernyit heran. Untuk apa appa dan eomma mengajakku bicara malam-malam begini? Ada apa ini?

Aku pun akhirnya mengangguk, mengikuti mereka hingga keluar dari kamar. Saat ini kami duduk di ruang tengah. Appa dan eomma duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan aku duduk di depan mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau merawat anak itu Siwon? Apakah kau tau, semakin hari kau semakin menyedihkan saja," kata eomma mengawali pembicaraan, sambil memandangku dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Apa maksudmu eomma?" tanyaku heran. Aku sungguh bingung kenapa tiba-tiba eomma membahas topik ini.

Eomma menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Siwon-ah, dengarkan kami baik-baik. Dulu waktu kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun, kami mengizinkanmu karena umur kalian tak beda jauh. Tapi sekarang….. Oh my gosh… kau menyukai anak kecil? Kau terlihat semakin menjijikkan Wonnie!"

Aku terkejut bukan main. Bukankah appa dan eomma menyukai Kyunie? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi begini? Apakah aku salah menilai kedua orang tuaku? Apakah selama ini orang tuaku menyembunyikan perasaan mereka sebenarnya? Apakah selama ini sebenarnya mereka tak suka aku dekat dengan Kyunie? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengutarakannya?

"Eomma! Kau sungguh tidak memahamiku!" hardikku kecewa. Aku sungguh kecewa. Kupikir orang tuaku mendukung pilihanku selama ini.

"Bukannya kami membenci Kyunie… Dia anak yang baik. Tapi…. dia memang membawa dampak buruk bagimu, Wonnie."

"Eomma!" bentakku langsung. Tega sekali eomma mengatakan bahwa Kyunie membawa dampak buruk? Apakah mereka tak sadar jika hari-hariku semakin bahagia karena Kyunie?

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi dewasa Wonnie. Gara-gara anak kecil itu, kau bahkan merelakan segalanya. Gara-gara dia kau melepaskan kuliahmu di luar negeri. Gara-gara dia juga kau sampai sekarang belum menikah! Tidakkah kau memikirkan itu?"

"Eomma!" Aku benar-benar terkejut diserang seperti ini.

"Serahkan anak itu ke panti asuhan, Won. Di sana ia akan tumbuh dewasa dan mandiri," sambung appa. Oke, bahkan sekarang appa ikut-ikutan memberi suara.

Mataku langsung membelalak. APA? Panti asuhan? Apa-apa'an ini?

"TIDAK! Kenapa kalian kejam sekali pada Kyu?" jeritku marah. Ugh, sepertinya orang tuaku benar-benar sudah gila!

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar Siwon. Kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Hidupmu bukan untuk mengurus anak itu." Appa kembali bersuara.

Aku semakin tertawa miris. Apa-apa'an ini? Tiba-tiba saja kedua orang tuaku bersatu untuk mengusir Kyu?

"TIDAK! Jangan lanjutkan lagi appa! Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini! Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan Kyunie kepada siapa-siapa! Aku akan terus bersamanya!"

"Kami menyayangimu, Siwon. Kau anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Satu hal yang kami harapkan hanyalah kebahagianmu." Suara eomma terdengar bergetar. Aku tau eomma sedang menahan tangisnya. Aku tau appa dan eomma melakukan ini demi aku. Mereka menyayangiku. Tapi sayangnya pikiran mereka itu salah besar.

"Jika kalian menginginkan kebahagiaanku, maka biarkanlah aku dengan Kyunie. Aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya. Hanya dia yang kuinginkan." Aku mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tak menyenangkan ini. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan appa dan eomma.

**Siwon POV end**

.

.

"Senjata laser pembasmi kejahatan! Ciat-ciaaaaat." Seorang anak kecil melompat-lompat lincah sambil menggerakkan sebuah robot di tangannya.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum kecut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain robot-robotan yang dibelikan Siwon. Setelah capek melompat-lompat, anak itu akhirnya duduk manis di lantai sambil bicara sendiri dengan robot di tangannya. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar terlarut dengan permainannya.

'Tap-tap-tap' Perlahan, Nyonya Choi mendekai bocah itu.

_Ini kesempatan bagus. Siwon sedang berada di kantor._

"Kyuhyun-ah, ahjumma ingin bicara denganmu," sapa Nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ne. ada apa ahjumma?" tanyanya sopan. Nyonya Choi tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya anak ini tak terlalu buruk. Tapi…aish….Dia memang tidak buruk, tapi dia membuat Siwon menjadi sangat buruk.

"Bisakah kau menjauhi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Eh? Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan mata mengerjap-erjap.

Nyonya Choi memegang pundak Kyuhyun supaya pandangan anak itu 100 persen ke arahnya. "Apa kau tau, kau itu beban baginya, bocah. Siwon seharusnya sudah berkonsentrasi pada masa depannya. Ia harus mengurus perusahaan serta mencari calon istri. Bukannya sibuk mengurusi anak kecil sepertimu."

"Hmmm? Kyu tidak mengerti…" Kyuhyun kecil menengengkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

Nyonya Choi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya memang sia-sia saja berbicara pada seorang bocah 5 tahun yang masih belum tau apa-apa. Bahkan bocah ini hanya tau tentang bermain-bermain dan bermain. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Begini Kyuhyunie, maksud ahjumma, Kyu tidak boleh tinggal di sini. Kalau Kyu di sini, kau bisa mengganggu Siwon."

"Ji-jinja? K-kyu mengganggu Siwon hyung?"

Nyonya Choi mengangguk-angguk. "Iya. Kau ini sungguh merepotkan sekali." Yeoja tua itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Nah…. Kyu mau kan pergi dari sini? Ahjumma akan mengantarmu ke sebuah tempat. Di sana Kyu akan bertemu banyak teman. Kyu tidak akan kesepian. Kyu bisa bermain bersama mereka. Jadi, kau tidak akan merepotkan dan mengganggu Siwon hyung lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya dengan pemikirannya yang masih sederhana, ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyu masih mau bertemu Wonnie hyung….."

"Tentu saja kau masih bisa menemuinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Kau mau ikut bersama ahjumma kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan polosnya. "Ne!"

.

**TBC**

.

Bagi yang berharap dan mengira Changmin jadi jahat lagi di season 2 ini… maap ne, karakter Changmin akan dihapus mulai chap ini. Kasihan kan dia masa jadi jahat terus… Beberapa cast lama juga akan dihapus dan diganti dengan cast2 baru.

Oya, aku kesulitan untuk membalas review bagi yang ga punya akun


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Cinderella Story 2

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

.

Summary singkat dari Not A Cinderella Story (jika ingin lebih jelas, baca saja ceritanya):

Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang malang. Ia meninggal tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai majikannya. Namja malang itu bahkan tak tau bahwa orang yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah orang tua kandungnya. Untuk menebus penyesalannya, ortu kandung Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'membuat' Kyu yang baru.

**Not A Cinderella story 2:**

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Orang tua Kyu kini juga menyayangi anak itu. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinderella?

.

Note: Semua karakter di NCS season 2 ini mengacu pada karakter mereka di season 1, bukan di NCS one-shoot.

.

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Ji-jinja? K-kyu mengganggu Siwon hyung?"

Nyonya Choi mengangguk-angguk. "Iya. Kau ini sungguh merepotkan sekali." Yeoja tua itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Nah…. Kyu mau kan pergi dari sini? Ahjumma akan mengantarmu ke sebuah tempat. Di sana Kyu akan bertemu banyak teman. Kyu tidak akan kesepian. Kyu bisa bermain bersama mereka. Jadi, kau tidak akan merepotkan dan mengganggu Siwon hyung lagi. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sepertinya dengan pemikirannya yang masih sederhana, ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyu masih mau bertemu Wonnie hyung….."

"Tentu saja kau masih bisa menemuinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Jadi, kau mau ikut bersama ahjumma kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan polosnya. "Ne!"

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"Kyunie…" Seperti biasa, Siwon memanggil-manggil namja kecilnya begitu ia masuk ke rumahnya. Di tangannya ada sebungkus permen kapas. Siwon memang sengaja membelinya untuk Kyu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Siwon selalu membawa oleh-oleh untuk Kyu setiap pulang kerja.

"Kyu…" Panggil Siwon sekali lagi saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari anak itu. Padahal biasanya Kyu akan segera menjawab dan mendatanginya. Bocah manis itu akan berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Kemudian Siwon akan segera memeluknya, menggendongnya, dan menciumnya.

"Kyu….?" Kali ini Siwon memanggil sambil berkeliling ke seluruh rumahnya yang besar. Barangkali saja Kyu sedang bemain di kamarnya jadinya tidak mendengar suara Siwon.

'Ceklek' Siwon melihat sekilas kamarnya. Kamarnya kosong. Ia langsung berpindah ke arah taman. Dan… hei, di taman juga tak ada siapa-siapa. Rasa panik mulai melandanya.

"Ahjumma!" Siwon memanggil salah satu pelayannya. Seorang ahjumma langsung tergopoh-gopoh datang kepadanya. "Apa ahjumma melihat Kyuhyunie?"

Wajah ahjumma itu langsung berubah kaku begitu mendengar pertanyaan tuan mudanya. Ia berusaha menghindari pandangan Siwon. Siwon mulai mencium ada yang tak beres.

"Di mana Kyuhyun-ku?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi dengan nada lebih tegas.

Ahjumma itu tampak semakin takut. "I-itu…."

Siwon segera mencengkeram pundak sang ahjumma karena sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ditatapnya tajam-tajam mata ahjumma yang saat ini berubah jadi sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku ahjumma? Aku bertanya di mana Kyuhyun?"

Ahjumma itu menunduk. "Ampun tuan muda. Jangan paksa saya mengatakannya. Nyonya melarang saya mengatakan apapun."

'Jeder' bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong, jantung Siwon berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar 'eomma'-nya disebut-sebut.

"Apa eomma membawa Kyu?"

Ahjumma itu diam saja. Siwon menguatkan cengkeramannya, bahkan hingga sang ahjumma meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tinggal menjawabnya ahjumma!" bentak Siwon. "Ke mana eomma membawa Kyu?"

"Ampun tuan muda… jangan paksa saya…."

"Ahjumma, jangan paksa aku untuk berbuat kekerasan. Jebal, katakan ke mana eomma membawa Kyuhyun…. Jebal…. Aku janji tak akan memberitahukan kepada eomma bahwa ahjumma yang memberitahuku. Jebal….. jebal…."

Sang ahjumma tampak menghela napas beberapa kali, berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Nyonya….nyonya membawanya ke panti asuhan…."

'Deg' jantung Siwon benar-benar seperti berhenti berdetak. Panti asuhan? Jadi, eomma-nya benar-benar membawa Kyuhyun ke sana?

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan eomma!" tangan Siwon mengepal erat. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berlari ke mobilnya yang masih terparkir di halaman. Rasanya, ia sudah tau panti asuhan mana yang dituju eomma-nya. Pasti ke sana, sebuah panti asuhan tempat eomma-nya biasa memberi bantuan.

…

**Siwon POV**

"KYUNIE!" Aku segera memanggil nama itu saat aku masuk ke pekarangan ini. Aku berada di tempat yang tepat! Aku bahkan melihat mobil eomma masih terparkir di halaman panti asuhan ini. Aku pun segera berlari ke dalam. Aku harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun-ku.

"KYUHYUNIE!" Aku kembali meneriakkan namanya. Seorang namja kecil yang terlihat sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan teman sebayanya menoleh ke arahku. "Wonnie hyung!" teriaknya.

Oh my gosh, rasanya aku lega sekali bisa melihat sosoknya! Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu.

Namja kecil itu berlari gembira ke arahku, dan aku langsung memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"Kyunie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Bocah manis itu mengangguk sambil memelukku dengan kencang. Aku pun akhirnya mengelus-elus punggung anak ini. 'Kyuhyunie, aku tak akan membiarkanmu jauh dariku. Aku tak akan membiarkan eomma menaruhmu di sini. Demi apapun yang aku miliki, aku berjanji akan membawamu di sisiku selalu.'

"Siwon!" Aku melihat eomma datang. Wajah eomma yang penuh kemarahan saat aku sedang mengecup pipi kemerahan sosok mungil yang aku rindukan itu. Dengan langkah pasti, yeoja itu mendatangiku.

'Plak!' Ia bahkan rela menampar wajah anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan. Langsung saja kulepaskan gendonganku, kuturunkan Kyuhyun perlahan dan menyuruhnya bermain sebentar untuk menungguku selesai bicara dengan eomma.

"Kyunie, kau main-main lagi dengan temanmu dulu ya. Hyung harus bicara dengan eomma. Jangan main jauh-jauh ya. Setelah selesai bicara dengan eomma, hyung akan memanggilmu."

"Ne…." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan nada takut-takut. Ini semua gara-gara eomma! Tega sekali dia membuat Kyu ketakutan.

"Kau keterlaluan eomma!" bentakku pada eommaku sendiri saat Kyu sudah jauh. Yeoja itu melotot marah padaku. Telunjuknya menuding-nuding ke arahku.

"Kau anak tidak tau malu! Sampai kapan kau mengurusi anak itu, eoh? Mau jadi pedofil?" Sorot kecewa sekaligus kemarahan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Dasar Kyuhyun! Hebat sekali anak kecil itu bisa membuat hidupmu jadi tidak normal! Ingat Siwon, demi dia kau bahkan tak melanjutkan kuliahmu di luar negeri. Kau sudah banyak berkorban. Saatnya kau memikiran dirimu!" lanjut eomma lagi.

Aku marah. Darahku serasa di ubun-ubun.

Kenapa eomma sama sekali tak memahamiku?

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, eomma! Aku bahagia saat ini. Jangan ganggu kebahagiaanku!" ucapku dengan nada marah, namun dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Kau bahkan berani menolak perjodohan dengan Kibum. Dia itu yeoja baik. Orang tuanya teman bisnis appa-mu. Untuk apa kau menggantungkan hidupmu demi anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa ini?"

"Jangan berkata begitu eomma! Kyu bahkan bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa dilakukan orang lain. Hanya Kyu yang bisa membuatku bahagia!"

"Dasar anak tak tau malu!" Eomma tampak sangat-sangat marah padaku. "Kau pikir kami membesarkanmu untuk jadi pengasuh anak kecil?!"

"Jangan memarahiku. Kalau eomma dan appa tak bisa menerimaku, aku akan pergi!" jawabku pada akhirnya. Untuk apa aku bertahan tinggal bersama mereka jika mereka tak bisa menerima Kyu? Tak bisa menerima Kyu artinya juga tak bisa menerimaku.

"Yak Siwon!" Eomma terus memanggilku saat aku mulai berbalik dan menjauh darinya. Aku terus berjalan menjauh. Aku akan mencari Kyu dan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Lihat saja. Lihat saja!

"BAIKLAH! PERGILAH! DASAR ANAK TAK TAU MALU! PERGILAH DAN JANGAN PULANG KE RUMAH!" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teriakan eomma.

Yeoja itu mengusirku? Oh, oke, aku tak takut! Akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa hidup hanya dengan memiliki Kyu di sisiku!

**Siwon POV end**

.

.

Siwon tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar pergi meninggakan orang tuanya, meninggalkan harta bendanya yang melimpah. Siwon benar-benar akan membuktikan jika ia tak perlu harta benda dan kekayaan. Ia hanya membutuhkan Kyu di sampingnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memulai kehidupan mereka yang baru dari nol.

Dan… jreeenng….

Di sinilah hidup WonKyu saat ini, di sebuah rumah super kecil yang disewanya dengan harga murah. Rumah ini bahkan tak punya kamar tidur. Ruang tamu, ruang santai, ruang tidur, dapur, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Sudah hampir setahun mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka yang baru. Jangan pikir Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tidak tau di mana anaknya. Bahkan setelah Siwon kabur, hanya selang dua hari, mereka sudah mendapat informasi di mana Siwon tinggal. Namun mereka memang sengaja membiarkan Siwon. Mereka ingin tau berapa lama anak itu bisa hidup tanpa orang tuanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala," sewot sang tuan besar sambil melihat foto-foto Siwon yang didapatnya dari mata-mata yang disewanya. Anak lelaki kebanggannya itu kini tampak kurus, walaupun otot di tubuhnya masih bertahan gara-gara bekerja kasar menjadi buruh angkut-angkut. Kulitnya juga semakin gelap terbakar matahari.

Ya, Siwon berhasil bertahan hidup walaupun namja itu kerja serabutan. Ia juga bahkan bisa membiayai Kyuhyun walaupun keduanya terpaksa hidup seadanya.

Namun sesusah dan sekeras apapun hidup ini, jika kalian tinggal dengan orang yang kalian sayangi, maka hidup akan terasa ringan dan bahagia bukan? Ya, sekeras apapun hidup Siwon saat ini, ia tetap tersenyum saat pulang kerja. Melihat senyum dan wajah manis Kyuhyun benar-benar memberikan energi berkali-kali lipat kepadanya.

"Hyung….," panggil Kyu pelan saat mereka hendak tidur. Tubuh mungilnya berada di dekapan Siwon. Seperti inilah mereka melewatkan malam-malam yang panjang. Siwon akan selalu tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Apalagi ini sedang musim dingin dan mereka tidak menyalakan penghangat saat tidur.

"Hmmm? Kau belum tidur Kyunie? Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" tanya Siwon sambil menguatkan dekapannya.

"Anieyo," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyu tau, sedingin apapun yang dirasakannya, Siwon akan lebih kedinginan daripada dia. Hyung nya itu bahkan rela memberikan selimutnya untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon tidur hanya dengan satu selimut yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Hyung, aku merepotkan ya?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang semakin tirus. Tangan kecilnya yang melingkar di perut Siwon juga dapat merasakan bahwa badan hyung nya itu juga makin kurus. Tak ketinggalan, kulit Siwon berubah menjadi kusam dan tangannya luka-luka gara-gara kerja kasar.

Siwon memang tak mau memilih kerja full time. Ia memilih part time sehingga bisa mempunyai waktu luang untuk Kyu. Dengan bekerja part time, dia bisa punya waktu untuk mengantar-jemput Kyuhyun. Siwon juga jadi bisa pulang cepat agar tidak membiarkan Kyu sendirian di rumah.

Untung saja Kyuhyun mengerti keadaan mereka. Anak itu memang cerdas dan sangat pengertian. Walaupun sejak kecil ia dimanja dan hidup enak, namun saat ini Kyu tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Hei, jangan pernah berkata begitu Kyunie. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan hyung," sambung Siwon langsung. Tangannya yang satu segera mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mengelus-elus punggung Kyu. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hmm?"

"Karena…. sepertinya aku benar-benar menyusahkanmu, hyung…"

"Ssstttt…." Siwon segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun. "Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Kau tidak menyusahkanku, Kyu. Hyung justru tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan bicara seperti ini lagi ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. 'Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi hyung….,' lirih Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Ia menggelungkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Siwon.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat besar agar bisa membantu hyung."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Ne…ne.. Cepatlah besar Kyunie. Aku sungguh menantikannya," ucap Siwon sambil kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

.

"Apakah kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Nyonya Choi saat kakinya berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sangat kecil yang bahkan lebih kecil ketimbang kamar tidurnya.

"Ne, Nyonya. Kami yakin sekali," jawab dua orang namja sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

"Apakah kalian yakin anakku sedang pergi? Hanya ada bocah itu sendiri kan?"

"Ne. Tuan muda sedang pergi bekerja dan bocah cilik itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah, Nyonya."

"Bagus," komentar sang nyonya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah kecil di depannya ini.

'Tok-tok-tok' Nyonya Choi mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

'Kriet'

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu kayu rapuh di depannya ini segera terbuka, menampilkan sesosok bocah kecil manis yang mengernyit kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"A-a-ahjumma?!"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Nah lho kyu mau diapain sama Ny. Choi?

Aku baru pasang picture fic ini lho. Supaya readers bisa membayangkan si lucu Kyu kecil. Uda liat belom? Suka banget deh sama fotonya. Kyu nya lucu banget. Ini dapet dari temen n enggak tau sumbernya dari mana. Jadi, bagi yang merasa memiliki foto itu, Pinku minta ijin ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Not A Cinderella Story 2

Pairing: WonKyu (YAOI)

.

Summary singkat dari Not A Cinderella Story (jika ingin lebih jelas, baca saja ceritanya):

Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang malang. Ia meninggal tanpa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari keluarga Kim yang kaya raya dan yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai majikannya. Namja malang itu bahkan tak tau bahwa orang yang selama ini menyiksanya adalah orang tua kandungnya. Untuk menebus penyesalannya, ortu kandung Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'membuat' Kyu yang baru.

**Not A Cinderella story 2:**

Kurang lebih setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya lahir juga! Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa senangnya seorang Siwon semenjak kelahirannya. Bocah kecil itu begitu mirip dan sama menariknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sewaktu SMA. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Orang tua Kyu kini juga menyayangi anak itu. Tapi, apakah semua ini akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinderella?

.

Note: Semua karakter di NCS season 2 ini mengacu pada karakter mereka di season 1, bukan di NCS one-shoot.

.

Cerita sebelumnya:

"Apakah kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Nyonya Choi saat kakinya berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sangat kecil yang bahkan lebih kecil ketimbang kamar tidurnya.

"Ne, Nyonya. Kami yakin sekali," jawab dua orang namja sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

"Apakah kalian yakin anakku sedang pergi? Hanya ada bocah itu sendiri kan?"

"Ne. Tuan muda sedang pergi bekerja dan bocah cilik itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah, Nyonya."

"Bagus," komentar sang nyonya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumah kecil di depannya ini.

'Tok-tok-tok' Nyonya Choi mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

'Kriet'

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu kayu rapuh di depannya ini segera terbuka, menampilkan sesosok bocah kecil manis yang mengernyit kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"A-a-ahjumma?!"

.

4

.

"A-ahjumma?" pekik Kyu kaget sambil membulatkan matanya. Ada sedikit rasa takut muncul di hatinya. Apalagi jika ia mengingat pertengkaran Siwon dengan eomma-nya yang menyebut-nyebut namanya kapan tahun. Namun Kyu masih berusaha tersenyum dan mempersilakan Nyonya Choi masuk. "Si-silakan masuk."

Nyonya Choi beserta seorang lelaki kekar langsung masuk begitu saja dengan angkuhnya. Mata Ny Choi langsung menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan sempit ini. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan tak suka. "Oh, jadi demi bocah kecil seperti dirimu, Siwon rela hidup di gubug seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam menunduk.

"Tempat ini sempit sekali. Pengap pula! Sungguh tidak layak untuk Siwon-ku." Nyonya Choi sengaja menenkankan kata 'Siwon-ku', berharap supaya anak kecil di depannya ini tau bahwa Siwon masih milik orang tuanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bocah!"

Kyuhyun masih diam saja mendengar semua celotehan Ny. Choi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah sadar bahwa kau sungguh menyusahkan Siwon?"

Kyuhyun masih diam menunduk.

"Yak! Aku bertanya padamu, anak kecil!" bentak Ny Choi sekali lagi.

Kyu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Matanya sudah tampak berair. Ia sungguh takut dimarahi seperti ini. Mendengar suara keras Ny. Choi saja sudah membuat anak berumur 8 tahun ini ketakutan.

"Kau punya telinga tidak sih? Aku bertanya padamu, APAKAH KAU SUDAH SADAR JIKA KAU MEMBUAT SIWON MENDERITA? APA KAU SENANG BERHASIL MEMISAHKAN SIWON DARI ORANG TUANYA? APAKAH KAU SENANG SIWON LEBIH MEMILIHMU DARIPADA ORANG TUANYA?"

"Hiks… Hiks.." Suara isakan kecil terdengar dari sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Haaah! Percuma saja aku bicara pada anak kecil bodoh sepertimu!" desah kesal Ny Choi lagi.

"Hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun masih terus menangis. Semakin lama air mata yang keluar semakin banyak. Ny. Choi hanya bisa mendesah semakin sebal.

"Dasar anak kecil. Kau itu benar-benar menyusahkan sekali, ya. Hanya bisa menangis saja! Ck..ck.. Aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa menderitanya anakku yang tampan itu hidup dengan bocah cengeng sepetimu." Rentetan cemoohan kembai terlontar dari mulut yeoja itu.

"Hei, di mana anakku Siwon?" sambung Ny. Choi sambi melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… h-hyung hiks… be-belum pulang hiks…," jawab Kyuhyun dengan sesenggukan.

"Belum pulang bekerja?" lanjut Ny. Choi. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aish lihatlah! Anakku yang sempurna itu sibuk bekerja membanting tulang, sedangkan kau hanya bermalas-malasan di gubug ini! Benar-benar anak tak tau malu!"

"Mi-mianhae…." Sebuah permintaan maaf terucap dari mulut kecil Kyu.

"Ck…ck.. memangnya kau tau apa salahmu? Memangnya kau tau apa yang sedari tadi kukatakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"K-Kyu minta maaf…"

"Haaah! Maksudku bukan minta maaf bocah babo! Kalau kau memang pintar, harusnya kau sudah tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berpikir. Nyonya Choi memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Kyu, akhirnya Ny. Choi buka suara lagi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, bocah. Ini hal yang harus kau lakukan."

"_Kau"_

" _Harus"_

"_Pergi"_

" _Dari sisi Siwon"_

" _Selamanya."_

'Deg' Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kalimat Ny. Choi ini. Apakah ahjumma ini mengusirnya? Bagaimana bisa dia mengusir seorang anak kecil yang tak tau apa-apa? Lalu, jika diusir, Kyu mau pergi ke mana? Apakah yeoja ini juga tidak memikirkan Siwon yang pasti akan marah besar?

"Wae? Kau masih belum sadar posisimu? Kau masih tidak mau pergi melepaskan Siwon? Kau masih mau menyiksanya terus?"

Kyuhyun mengeleng.

"Sekarang kutanya baik-baik ya Kyuhyun babo. Apakah kau menyayangi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan agar Siwon bahagia. Dengarkan baik-baik, Kyu." Nyonya Choi meremas pundak Kyuhyun dan menekannya kencang-kencang. "Kau, harus pergi dari sisinya. Pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Setelah itu Siwon akan kembali padaku. Aku akan menikahkannya dengan yeoja cantik dan kaya. Siwon juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Dia akan menjadi pria normal yang sempurna." Sertiap kata diucapkan Ny. Choi dengan tegas. Matanya juga menusuk tajam ke mata Kyuhyun. Kyu jadi ketakutan.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, segera bawa baju-bajumu! Ahjumma akan mengantarmu ke tempatmu yang seharusnya."

"Tapi…." Kyuhyun tampak shock mendengarnya. Ahjumma jahat ini benar-benar mengusirnyakah? Apakah Kyu harus berpisah dengan Siwon hyung-nya?

Ny. Choi kembali melotot. Tangannya yang masih mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun, semakin mencengkeram pundak itu dengan keras. Bahkan, mungkin saja kuku-kukunya yang panjang ini menancap di kulit lembut Kyu.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, seharusnya tidak ada tapi-tapi'an lagi. Cepatlah bereskan barang-barangmu! Aku akan mengantarkan kau jauh-jauh dari Siwon!" Bersamaan dengan ini, Ny. Choi mendotong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang.

"Hiks… hiks…" Kyu sebenarnya berat untuk bergerak. Namun Ny. Choi terus mendorong-dorong tubuh mungilnya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak segera membereskan barangmu, aku yang akan membereskannya! CEPATLAH BERGERAK BOCAH SIALAN!"

.

.

"Kyu…." Panggil Siwon dengan senyum mengembang seperti biasanya. Setelah seharian bekerja keras, kini saatnya ia mengumpulkan energinya lagi dengan melihat Kyuhyun-nya. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun tersayangnya. Kakinya melangkah ringan masuk ke rumah kecil sewaannya ini.

'Deg' Jantung Siwon rasanya ingin copot saat matanya memandang jelassosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu, Siwon," sapa orang itu.

Mata Siwon terbelalak. Ia bisa melihat eommanya duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di rumah ini. Penampilan yeoja itu sungguh berbeda sekali dengan kondisi rumah kecilnya ini. Eomma-nya itu berpakaian bagus, sungguh aneh orang berpenampilan seperti ini berada di rumah kecilnya.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" Siwon juga menatap seorang namja asing yang berdiri di sudut, menyadari bahwa bukan hanya eomma-nya yang datang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku. Tidak boleh?"

Siwon menarik ujung bibirnya, bosan dengan basa-basi dari sang eomma. Sang eomma juga ikut menarik ujung bibir, membuat senyum penuh arti terpancar dari wajah tuanya. Perasaan Siwon jadi tak enak. Ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Matanya segera menelusuri seisi rumah dan ia menyadari tidak ada Kyu di dalam rumah sempitnya ini!

"Kyu? Kyuhyunie?" panggil Siwon. Tak ada respon dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Di mana Kyu? Jangan bilang kalian mengusirnya lagi!" seru Siwon dengan keras sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah, memastikan di mana Kyuhyun.

Tak ada. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun ada di sini. Siwon bahkan sudah pergi memeriksa bagian belakang rumahnya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat.

"Lupakan dia Siwon." Eomma Kyu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati anaknya. "Aku tidak mengusirnya. Dia sendiri yang setuju untuk pergi darimu. Aku tak memaksanya. Sungguh…" Eomma Siwon menunjukkan surat yang ditulis Kyu. "Ini buktinya."

Siwon cepat-cepat meraih dan membaca surat yang katanya ditulis Kyuhyun itu. Rasanya antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ah, Siwon tentu saja tidak percaya! Apakah mungkin anak itu memilih pergi darinya? Kyuhyun memang pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak mau menyusahkan Siwon lagi. Tapi…

"TIDAAAAAK!" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ke mana kalian mengusirnya, eoh? Di mana dia?!" Teriak Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sang eomma hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menaikkan bahunya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, anak itu pergi sendiri. Aku mana tau ke mana dia pergi?"

"Kau pasti yang menyuruhnya pergi, eomma!"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin menjenguk kalian. Tapi anak itu sendiri yang tau diri. Dia bilang, dia sudah cukup menyusahkanmu. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Eomma sungguh tidak memaksanya. Justru eomma mati-matian menyuruhnya tidak pergi. Tapi… anak itu keras kepala sekali…."

Siwon terdiam. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata eomma-nya itu terdengar begitu masuk akal? Apakah jangan-jangan yang diucapkan eomma-nya itu benar?

_Apakah Kyuhyun memang pergi atas kemauannya sendiri?_

"Tidak mungkin! Jangan menipuku, eomma! Kyu masih kecil dan ia tak akan berani pergi ke mana-mana."

Yap, betul itu. Mana mungkin ada anak 8 tahun yang berani kabur sendirian? Jangan sampai tertipu, Siwon! Apalagi kau sudah sering mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan tak menganggap Kyu sebagai bebanmu.

'Dan lagi, Kyu juga tau bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya….'

'Ada di mana sebenarnya kau, Kyunie?'

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, Siwon hanya mendengus sebagai ucapan perpisahaan. Namja tinggi itu segera berlari keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Sang eomma lagi-lagi hanya mampu melihat punggung anak tersayangnya tanpa mampu mencegahnya pergi.

"Cih, benar-benar anak yang bodoh!"

.

**TBC**

.

Helooo

Saya sedang berpikir enaknya ini dilanjutkan atau tidak. Sebenernya saya suka sama genre angst. Namun sepertinya readers enggak berpikir demikian…

Tapi gomawo untuk yang tetap baca.


End file.
